


Parlez-vous Francais, mon Angel?

by Akiragane



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A little Spanish, A little bit of angst, Alastor has a bunny now, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Canon Universe, Dates, Different languages, Dirty Talk, Flirting in Different Languages, Flirty Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, French, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Italian, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Molly is precious, Mutual Pining, Please be warned, Slight swearing, Suggestive Themes, a little bit of smut, compliments, fluffy fluff, i'm sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Angel speaks Italian, Alastor speaks French, therefor Alastor tends to mess with Angel in French and vice versa in Italian. Neither knows exactly what the other is saying. It's funny.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 379





	1. Sorry, I don't speak Italian

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm supposed to be working on my Language homework right now BUT I DON'T WANNA!
> 
> Alastor is from Louisiana, which is one of the only states in the USA where French is more widely spoken. My second language is French, so I'm going to do my best and not use google translate for Alastor's part.
> 
> Enjoy!

Angel yawned and set Fat Nuggets on his head, holding him with one set of arms while the other went under the couch in the lobby to search for his phone.

Of course, that was the moment the Radio Demon decided to walk in. Alastor stared at the scene in front of him. Angel was almost completely underneath the couch, pig wiggling around in his arms. " _Angel? Ça va_?" he asked, slipping into his second language to annoy the Spider.

Angel sighed loudly and came out from under the couch. "You know I don't speak your gibberish, _sorrisi_." he said, standing up.

Alastor laughed. "Oh, _je sais_ , Angel. Which is why I can say things like _je pense que tu es belle aujoud'hui_ and you won't understand a lick of what I'm saying." he said, his smile growing wider.

Angel rolled his eyes and set Fat Nuggets down, who scampered away. "Was that an insult? Because two can play at that game. _Sei un bastardo e ti amo_." he replied, crossing both set of arms. " _Voglio accarezzarti la coda_."

Alastor tutted and leaned against his staff. " _Je t'aime, Angel. Je t'aime beaucoup_." he said, making his tone sound like an insult.

Angel seemed to get infuriated. " _Vaffanculo_!" he yelled and stormed out.

Alastor chuckled to himself as Vaggie walked in, carrying a cup of coffee. "Were you guys having a language war or something?" she asked, stretching.

Alastor shook his head. "Simply annoying each other to the fullest extent. Nothing more." he replied.

Vaggie shrugged. "I have you both beat. _Odio a todos excepto a Charlie_." she spoke flawless Spanish.

Alastor clicked his tongue and walked away.

\--

The very next day Alastor was going through some papers when Angel came up and sat next to him. "Hey, Al. _Ti amo tanto_." he said immediately.

Alastor rolled his eyes and brushed his papers aside. "Are we really doing this now, _l'amour de ma vie_?" he asked, frankly tired from the day's work.

Angel nodded. "Oh yeah, _amore della mia vita_. We're doin' this now!" he challenged.

Alastor sighed and leaned into his hand propped up on the table. " _Je veux que tu comprennes ce que je dis, Angel_." he started.

Angel smirked and cracked his knuckles. " _Sei pronto per dirti quanto ti amo_?" he added.

Alastor's ever-present turned into a genuine one. Maybe Angel was really speaking insults to him, that wouldn't stop him from saying every nice thing about him he could think of in French just so he could say his feelings without the other understanding. He wasn't ready to tell him just yet. " _Angel, tu es vraiment la meilleure chose dans ma vie en ce moment_." he said.

Angel stared at him blankly, before shaking his head and stating, " _Vorrei offrire i miei servizi gratuitamente ogni giorno_."

Again, Alastor had no idea what Angel was saying, it was probably a collection of swears and curses, knowing the Spider. " _Angel, je t'aime_." he said simply.

Angel eyed him suspiciously. "You've said that a lot. What, does it mean 'fuck you' or somethin'?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

Alastor simply smiled with his eyes closed, something he only did around Angel, especially whenever he did something cute. "That's a secret I'll never tell, _mon camarade efféminé_." he replied.

Angel smiled back. "Yeah, I guess we'll never know what each other is sayin', will we, Smiles?"

Alastor opened his eyes and cracked his neck, a deafening sound that sounded like he just broke multiple bones, and it almost scared the bejeezus out of Angel. " _MERDA_! Shit, Al, what the fuck!" he exclaimed.

Alastor chuckled. "Sorry, _désole_. Just something my body does, unfortunately. It's quite distasteful, isn't it?"

Angel laughed out loud. "Hell yeah, it is. It's fuckin' scary as fuck." he said.

Alastor noted Angel's laugh in his caliber of sounds. It was cute, after all. Something he'd want to replay to himself over and over again. "I concur, _mon petite amie_." he said.

Angel gave him a smile. " _Ti amo ancora, Al_."

\--

About a week later after that whole incident, Angel was sitting on the roof, swinging his legs over the edge, looking down at the expanse of Hell from the roof of the Happy Hotel. It really was beautiful if you looked at it from the right perspective. Angel almost didn't want to leave it.

Almost.

Just as he was thinking this a familiar static sound greeted him from behind. Angel turned around and smiled at Alastor, his language-buddy that they've been bickering-not-really-bickering in their respective language for the past week. " _Buon pomeriggio, Al_. Good to see ya." he called out to the Radio Demon.

Alastor hopped up and sat down next to Angel. " _Bonne aprés-midi, mon Angel_. How are you this fine afternoon?" he asked, crossing his legs.

Angel shrugged. "Dunno, pretty good actually. 'm going out later with Cherri to get coffee, might grab Molly if she ain't busy. We'll see."

Alastor nodded and looked down at the Pentagram. After a few moments of silence, Alastor started carefully moving his hand closer to one of Angel's. "Angel, there's something I must mention to you before you go out." he said.

Angel raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what is that, Smiles?" he asked.

Alastor took a sharp breath in. "You know the little language-battles we've been having lately?" he asked.

Angel nodded. Alastor was shaking, his asexual panic mode had been activated even before he had gone on the roof and it was short-circuiting now. "During one of them, you noticed I tend to say the words 'je t'aime' a lot." he said, tracing a circle on the back of one of Angel's hands.

Angel looked down at that hand and turned it over. Alastor poked at the inside of Angel's palm. "Do you know what that means?" he finally blurted out.

Angel shook his head. Alastor placed his hand in Angel's and intertwined their fingers. "It means _I love you_." he nearly whispered.

Angel's eyes snapped back up to Alastor's. They stared at each other for a good while, Alastor was getting ready to abandon this whole thing when Angel smiled. "So, you weren't insultin' me?" he asked, voice soft, giving Alastor's hand a little squeeze.

Alastor blinked. "Um, quite the opposite, actually. I was not only complimenting you but also expressing every romantic intention I would ever want to share with another person for you." he stated.

Angel laughed and leaned his head on Alastor's shoulder. "Oh my God! I was doing the same thin'!" he revealed.

Alastor was stunned. Angel... wasn't cursing at him in his other language? That didn't sound right, maybe he heard him incorrectly. "'Ti amo' means 'I love ya', too! Crazy, ain't it?" Angel spoke again.

Alastor blinked, face settling into a gentle, genuine smile. "Absolutely innate, Angel." he finally said.

Angel looked up at him, then sat up again so Alastor had to looked up at him and smiled, flashing off his gold tooth. "I love ya, Al. You're a great person, despite your tendency to eat people and torture us with your fuckin' weird means of entertainment that make us all squirm." he said, giggling a bit.

Alastor rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you were able to say that in English. I love you, too, Angel. Despite your... job." he stated.

Angel scoffed, feigning offense. "My job is _glorious_ , excuse you." he said, making Alastor laugh

"Be quiet, you _araignée muette_." Alastor said, sitting up to gently kiss Angel on the mouth, startling the spider.

When they parted Angel blinked, then smiled softly again. "So I'm guessin' we're still doing our language thing." he joked.

Alastor sighed and leaned into Angel. "I guess so, Angel."

"Love ya, toots."

"I love you, Angel."


	2. Talk Dirty to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N o s e b l e e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Actually it would be Bonsoir for me right now since it's past six by the time this is going out.  
> The Chapter Two no one asked for is here! This one will be a bit more... interesting, to say the least.  
> >:) Enjoy.

The two were in a position neither would've been in weeks ago.

Angel and Alastor were now known as a couple, and as weird as it was for the rest of the hotel to accept, eventually it just became another thing like Charlie and Vaggie.

As for the moment, Angel was laying on his back on Alastor's bed while the Radio Demon was passed out, humming softly, using Angel's chest floof for a pillow. Angel with pinching the tufts of fur that were Alastor's ears with one set of hands, (the other set wrapped around Alastor's middle) gently stroking them, but careful not to disturb him. " _Le tue orecchie sono così morbide, Alastor_." he cooed.

Alastor woke up at that, and he looked up at the Spider, the smile returning to his face. "Angel, you know I don't understand you." he commented.

Angel laughed and hugged Alastor tighter. "Oh, I know, _il mio more_." he said.

Alastor rolled his eyes. "Angel, you honestly are a real _douleur dans le cul_ sometimes."

Angel frowned and tapped Alastor's nose. "And you know I can't understand your _francese_. Frankly, I find it insultin'." he said.

Alastor smirked, moving a bit more upwards so he could face Angel properly. "You find it insulting? Then I suppose you don't want to hear me speak to you in a sultry voice expressing every single sexual fantasy you've ever had about me in French?"

Angel blinked. "You gonna talk dirty to me?" he asked, confused.

Alastor leaned in even closer and started whispering. "Is that what you want, _mon Angel_?" he practically purred.

Angel's entire face was flushed, but he smiled and nodded. Alastor moved his head down and started mumbling in his ear. " _Tu es un enfoiré et je ne peux pas croire que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi_."

Angel basically moaned at that, and Alastor had to contain his laughter. " _Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je suis content que vous ne puissiez pas parler français, c'est l'une d'entre elles_."

"Oh, Alastor, I have no idea what you're sayin'." Angel spoke, clearly turned on, leaving Alastor almost impressed with himself.

"Oh, _je sais, mon Angel, je sais_."

Angel nuzzled his nose into Alastor's hair. "Keep talkin', Al."

"Angel, _je veux manger ton cochon_."

This time, Angel moaned loud and long, and Alastor lept off him and started doubling over with laughter. Angel stared at him, startled, then blinked a few times, then got really mad. "WAIT A MINUTE! You weren't dirty talkin' me! You were fuckin' insultin' me, weren't you?!" he yelled.

Alastor continued to laugh. "Oh. Angel, you are so gullible." he finally replied, using his staff for support. "Yes, I was insulting you."

Angel threw a pillow at him and missed. "I hate you, _ti odio_."

Alastor shook his head. "No, you don't. _Je t'aime aussi, mon Angel_."

Then Alastor came over and kissed Angel once on the cheek, the other not taking it as a peace offering. "I'm gonna get ya back sooner or later, Smiles. That was a dirty trick."

Alastor hiccuped and shushed Angel. "No, you won't, that I can almost guarantee."

Then he kissed him on the mouth and Angel relaxed into it. Alastor knew Angel by now, and he knew what buttons to press to turn him on and off, make him mad or giddy, he knew exactly how to get the spider chasing after him, and he liked having that kind of control, and Angel didn't seem to mind their dynamic.

Everything that was their relationship was good and wholesome. And Alastor intended to keep it that way.

\--

A few days after that incident Alastor found himself sipping coffee, sitting in a black turtleneck and grey sweatpants. Since it was a Sunday, most of the demons, including him, were not as active as they usually were. In fact, they were quite calm on this day.

So Alastor wasn't worried in the least when Angel came down and kissed his temple and laid down in his lap. Alastor instinctively ran his hands through the pornstar's hair. "Hey, Al, there's somethin' I wanna say, so Imma say it Italian, that okay?" Angel asked, looking up at Alastor.

Alastor shrugged. "Go ahead, darling."

Angel smirked. " _Voglio che mi scopi così forte che non riesco a starti lontano, Alastor_." he said as calmly and as collectively as he could.

Alastor stared at him. "Um, do I want to know what you just said?" he asked.

Angel licked his lips. " _Voglio afferrarti per la coda e sentire che è morbido. Voglio sentirti gemere_." he continued.

Alastor blinked. "Angel, what are you saying?"

" _Voglio che tu mi voglia, Alastor_." Angel finished his Italian rant with a smile.

Alastor still didn't have the foggiest idea what he was talking about. "Angel?" he tried.

Angel got up off of Alastor and walked away, giving Alastor one last, " _Ciao!_ " before walking out of the room.

Alastor sat there for a few minutes, feeling very confused. Was Angel insulting him? Complimenting him? One could never tell with that demon. Always the mystery, wasn't he?

No matter. Alastor shook it off and returned to his coffee.

\--

It was a little later that the two were out at a fancy Italian restaurant. Angel wouldn't stop talking to the waitress, a lilac-colored bunny demon who also spoke Italian. Alastor kind of felt left out, especially since he was almost certain the two were talking about him.

Eventually, she left, waving goodbye to Angel. Alastor smiled at his partner, who was now digging into a huge plate of pasta and meatballs. "She seemed, quite nice." Alastor commented.

Angel nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, she's great. It's great when I meet someone who can speak Italian with me, it's fun." he commented.

Alastor blinked at him. "What were you two talking about, anyway?" he asked, resting his head on his chin.

Angel cleared his throat. "Oh, nothin' much. She asked me about you and our relationship, and then we talked 'bout the weather, stuff like that. Why, ya getting jealous?" he replied, smirking.

Alastor rolled his eyes and returned his attention towards his food. "I'm not jealous. I don't believe that's an emotion I feel. I suppose the more proper term would be... left out. I have absolutely no idea what you are saying when you speak Italian, so when you speak to another person in a language I can't comprehend, it's a little... awkward."

Angel's expression softened. "Oh, yeah I get it. Language ain't a thing everyone has in common. Most media's in English, but then there's us bilingual's that can switch on an' off of different languages. I'm sorry to make ya feel left out, I just enjoyed talkin' to someone in Italian, instead'a just talkin' to you who don't understand a lick'a what I'm sayin'. Y'know?"

Alastor gave him a genuine smile. "It's no bother, really. Just something I felt I should point out. I meant to cause no harm."

Angel smiled at him as well. "Thanks, Al. Now, I'm gonna finish this, because it's damn good and who knows how long it's been since I've had grub like this."

Alastor shrugged. "It's subpar, I can certainly make better."

Angel chuckled. "Okay, Ramsey. I'd love to eat your cookin'. Sounds like it'll taste good, as long as you don't dice up some rando's liver and put it in there."

Alastor put a hand to his chest in faux offense. "You have just ruined the best part of the meal." he said jokingly.

Angel laughed, and Alastor could help laughing along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, everyone is invited to write to me in either French or Italian and I will reply in the same language. You'll have to forgive my crappy attempts at Italian, it's not a language that I can speak on command like English or French.


	3. If I Could Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is attempting to learn French but is struggling. Alastor finds this hilarious. Charlie is the mom friend. Vaggie is annoying just by Angel existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD MORNING!  
> Today has been shit for me so HERE'S SOME RADIODUST!  
> This chapter features a lot of French and not so much Italian which is better for me, not so good for the unilinguals out there.  
> THX PLS ENJOY!

"Hold up, hold up, hold up. Imma try this." Angel spoke, face scrunched up in a cute way.

Alastor crossed his legs. He was sitting on the chair in Angel's desk in his room. Angel was standing on his bed, which surprisingly wasn't bending all that much under his weight. Angel had invited Alastor into his room to show him something, but Alastor wasn't sure what exactly it was. 

"Uh... _Je... je t'aime vraiment_?"

Alastor smiled at him genuinely. " _Je t'aime aussi, mon Angel_ " he replied.

Angel blinked at him. "Uh, that means... I love you too?" he asked, testing.

Alastor nodded. "I can't believe you're actually committing yourself to learning French. It certainly is interesting to watch you struggle in that regard." he chuckled.

Angel glared at him. "Shuddap. It ain't that bad. You'd be surprised what French and Italian 'ave in common. It's like the same roots and shit. Both're love languages, after all. Like I can vaguely understand tiny tits when she talks Hispanic."

Alastor shook his head. "It baffles me how you can be intentionally both racist and sexist towards are dear Vaggie."

Angel smirked. "Ey, I'm just doing it ta piss her off. I don't mean any harm."

Fat Nuggets wandered out from under the bed so Angel picked him up and sat him on his lap, gently taking the collar off around his neck and setting it down on the bed next to them. Alastor watched this. One of his guilty pleasures was seeing Angel interact with his pet, they were just so wholesome together. It was cute. "Anyways, if that's all you were planning on showing me, I best be on my merry way then." Alastor said, standing up.

Angel looked at him with puppy eyes. "Aw, you're really leaving? I wanted to talk a bit longer." he said.

Alastor sighed but sat down next to Angel. They shifted into a position where they were comfortable. Angel between Alastor's legs with the other's hands around his shoulder, reaching so he could gently pet Fat Nuggets' head. "So, what would you like to talk about, _mon Angel_?"

They talked for maybe a full hour about meaningless things. Everyone once in a while either Angel or Alastor would slip into their other tongue, especially when calling each other nicknames. Alastor explained why he kept calling Angel 'mon Angel' because it meant 'my Angel'. Angel had blushed at that. "Fuck, I'm not yours, _stronzo_."

Alastor grip around Angel tightened. "Of course you are. _Tu es à moi, tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre_."

Angel groaned. "I understood the 'tu' and 'moi' but other than that I've no idea what yer saying, Al."

Alastor laughed. "Exactly." he whispered.

Angel squealed at that and shifted, causing Fat Nuggets to yelp and run back under the bed. Both sides of the couple laughed at that and Angel turned over so he was facing Alastor. "You damn protective bastard." he said, teasing.

Alastor just shrugged. "I'm protective of my possessions. If you are one of them then there is no exception." he explained.

Angel's buried his face in Alastor's shirt. "Now yer just a smooth motherfucker." he commented, voice muffled.

Alastor ran a clawed hand through Angel's fluffy hair. They were silent for a minute, until Angel looked up at Alastor, big, heterochromic eyes (the only part of him that was in any way **hetero** ) blinking at him. "Alastor?" he asked.

Alastor's head titled. "Angel."

" _Posso baciarti_?"

Alastor smiled at him. "I'll take a wild guess and say that you want to kiss me." he tested.

Angel nodded. Alastor cupped the side of his face and gently pressed their lips together. Once he released Angel the other looked nearly dazed. They didn't engage in intimate stuff like this very often, Alastor hated being made-out with or even kissing for more than a minute, but he knew that Angel appreciated every second they did. So Alastor kissed him again, and again. Eventually, they had to part from each other and when they did Angel snuggled closer to Alastor. " _Ti amo, Alastor_."

Alastor smiled to himself. " _Je t'aime aussi, mon Angel_."

\--

Vaggie was ranting something to Angel in Spanish, and he just stood there like he understood every word of it. Even Alastor looked concerned. Charlie tried to calm her angry girlfriend to no avail, and then Vaggie pointed her finger at Angel. " _Eres una perra, una excusa desagradable para una araña_!" she shouted.

Angel just shrugged at her. "Like I said before, I dunno what yer sayin' but it's funny ta see ya worked up like that and curse at me like a goddamn sailor. _In nessun modo all'inferno sarai redento presto, cagna_." he replied.

Alastor rolled his eyes. "You do realize she can't understand you when you speak in _that_ language as well, right?" he asked.

Angel nodded, sticking his tongue out at Vaggie, who flipped him off. Charlie jumped between them and put her arms out like she was t-posing. "Guys, please calm down. Vaggie, there's really no need to get into fights like that, and Angel, you know there's no need to provoke Vaggie like that. You guys really need to learn to get along."

Angel rolled his eyes and walked away. He caught the tail end of Alastor and Charlie's conversation, however. "Can't you convince him to tone it down?" she asked.

"Absolutely not, I, for one, find it hilarious when those two break out fighting. It's honestly quite amusing."

Charlie sighed. "I find it exhausting."

And with that Angel left the room and walked up to his place. Once he entered the bedroom Fat Nuggets waddled over to him and sniffed his feet. Angel picked him up and hugged him. To be honest, he didn't find fighting with Vaggie fun at all, but he did wish she would lay off on him sometimes... like that was ever going to happen.

Soon there was knock on the door. Angel opened it, his bottom set of arms holding Fat Nuggets upside down, his little feet wiggling in the air. Angel looked down and smiled at Alastor. "Afternoon, Al. What can I do for ya?"

Alastor walked in immediately and sat down on Angel's bed. "Actually, it's evening. I wanted to invite you down for a drink, if you would like."

Angel's smile grew. "That'd be great, actually."

Fat Nuggets oinked once and Angel released him. The pig fell to the ground with a thud and waddled over to Alastor, who picked him up and started petting him gently. Angel watched them for a moment, then walked over to them, leaning onto Alastor. "You're sweet sometimes, y'know that, right?"

Alastor stared at him quizzically. "I am one of the strongest demons in hell, I have the power to delete anyone who gets in my way, I'm a fearsome serial killer that turns my victims into jambalaya. Darling, I am anything but _sweet_."

Angel laughed. "While all that might be true, as gruesome as it is, you're still a big softie when it comes to me, that I know for sure." he said, tracing his hand over Alastor's.

Alastor kept staring at Angel. He wasn't wrong. "Yes, I suppose you are not incorrect in that assumption." he mumbled to himself.

Angel poked him in the chest. "Admit, you like me more than you let on." he teased.

Alastor wasn't going to let Angel win that one. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, c'mon, _il mio fidanzato_. You like me. You wouldn't be datin' me otherwise." Angel persisted.

"We're dating? I was not aware of this fact." Alastor kept going, tickled the underside of Fat Nugget's belly.

Angel's mouth hung open. "We kissed NOT EVEN YESTERDAY! And you're tellin' me you didn't know we were dating?! What the FUCK?!" he nearly yelled.

Alastor burst out laughing. "Dear me, Angel. How could I forget? I apologize, I have quite a bad memory."

Angel glared at him. "Yeah, fuckin' whatever. _Sei un tale bastardo_."

Alastor clicked his tongue and released Fat Nuggets, who scrambled to get under the bed. "Angel, I can tell by your tone you're insulting me. That's not very nice. I thought we were dating." he said jokingly.

Angel gawked at him. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? You literally just said you didn't remember that we were together."

Alastor mentally facepalmed. "Oh dear, I didn't know you were so sensitive to jokes now. What happened to the Angel that could take the heat as well as deliver it?"

Angel huffed. " _Vaffanculo_."

Alastor sighed and grabbed Angel by the clear and kissed his forehead gently. Angel was taken aback and blinked a few times at Alastor before giggling. "Okay, okay. _Ti amo anch'io, coglione_."

Alastor nuzzled into Angel's neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way, _mon amour_."

\--

Angel returned to the hotel looking absolutely battered. Charlie rushed up to him and started asking questions about why he looked so awful, but he brushed it off and headed to his room. Fat Nuggets sniffed at his feet but Angel wasn't in the mood. He laid down on his bed and curled into a ball.

Maybe half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Angel didn't answer, he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. However, Alastor swung the door open anyway. "Angel? Are you okay in here?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Fuck off, Smiles, I ain't in the mood." Angel sat up, facing the Radio Demon.

Alastor didn't leave. In fact, he stepped closer. "Angel, you don't have to tell me, but I'm not going to idly stand by when you're in this state." he said.

Angel rubbed his eyes with one set of arms while the other ran through his hair. "I'm fine, toots. Really. Now go away."

Alastor stood his ground. "Angel-"

"I said, FUCK OFF!" Angel shouted. "This don't concern ya, stay outta it!"

There was a silence for a beat, even Alastor's static seemed to stop. But then Alastor stepped closer. Angel moved back on his bed until his back was touching the wall. "What the hell, Al? Won't ya listen to me?"

Alastor climbed over the mattress so he was face to face with Angel. "I heard what you said, but I can see that you don't actually want me to leave. Something's wrong."

Angel's face relaxed. Every pair of arms dropped into his lap and e sighed, defeated. "You can read me like an open book, can't ya?"

Alastor didn't reply. Angel leaned onto him. "Rough day's all. God, I hate Val so much."

That was all Alastor need. He wrapped his arms around his partner and the two stayed like that for who knows how long. Eventually, Fat Nuggets hopped onto the bed and squeezed in between them, craving attention. " _Il mio porcellino_..." Angel muttered under his breath.

Alastor smoothed out Angel's hair. " _Tu es une si bonne personne. Je t'aime beaucoup_." he whispered.

Angel laughed, a breathy sound that sounded dry and tired. "'You are a good person'? I'm not, really."

Alastor clicked his tongue. "You're better than half the demons here. You actually care about the people around you. Like me and Charlie and your friend and your pet."

Angel hummed and started tracing random shapes on Alastor's back. "Thank, babe, I needed that."

They fell asleep like that.

The next morning Alastor awoke to Fat Nuggets scuffling around. He turned over, careful not to wake Angel, and saw the pig chewing on a small plastic thing. Alastor sent his shadow to pluck it out of its mouth, surely it couldn't be good for the pig to eat something like that. The shadow threw it into the trash and Alastor sighed. Angel stirred and moved over. They had woken cuddling each other, Angel's leg wrapped around Alastor's hip, his arms encasing the Spider tightly. It was cute.

Alastor smiled to himself and carefully got up, after all he had duties to do. He kissed Angel once on the forehead and left the room without another sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tacking on some Hurt/Comfort for y'all. I wanted to mention this, BTW. Everyone is 100% free to translate this into any language of their choice, be it Spanish, Russian, Japanese, that's fine if you would like to put in the effort to do so. My only request is to make sure it is known that I was the original author of the English version.  
> Thank you for your support. <3


	4. I Want To Feel Your Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the Title Says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few quick notes about Asexuality before we begin.  
> So, I don't want to misrepresent anyone who identifies as asexual, so please correct me if I am wrong, but from my understanding, if someone is asexual, that does not mean they are aromantic, which is slightly different. Vivzipop has said she purposely won't tell people if Alastor is Aromantic because she doesn't want to ruin the fun of us shipping characters together, which is actually pretty nice given I know some authors that are disgusted by someone the ships surrounding their fandom.  
> Anyway, there are people who are both aromantic and asexual, but there are people who are only one. Also, just because a person is asexual doesn't mean they haven't had sex before or won't have sex in their life. Some have sex just for the sake of their partner or to stimulate certain emotions. I don't know enough about Alastor to make assumptions based on what he would or would not do in terms of sexual stuff.  
> I'm saying this because there are going to be a few more suggestive scenes in this chapter and I don't want people yelling at me about Alastor's sexuality.  
> Thanks and pls enjoy.

Soft. It was really soft.

That's all that was running through Alastor's mind. Angel was sitting in between his legs and Alastor was feeling the fluff on his chest. The only reason he was doing this was because of sheer curiosity. It was a normal date, and when Alastor got back he started asking questions after Angel pointed out he had been staring at the fluffiness while they were out. "Is it just hair? Does it have nerves? Is it soft?" Things like that. But then Angel had sprung the joke, "Wanna touch it?"

Alastor had blinked at him with a nervous expression, before asking, "Can I?"

So now they were in the position they were in. The thing is, Alastor had expected it to have some kind of substance, but it was just like feeling fur on a very shaggy animal. "Al, I can tell yer nervous. Ya don't need ta be gentle, this stuff's been pawed at so much I've developed a tolerance for it." Angel said, turned around slightly.

Alastor stared at him with no response. His smile had shrunk to a simple smirk, mostly from concentration, he didn't want to hurt or violate Angel in any way. "Sorry." he mumbled.

It really was super soft, though. 

Alastor carefully ran his fingers through the fur as he would through Angel's hair. He could tell Angel was trying his best not to let out sexual sounds for Alastor's sake. Then he carefully cupped it and then started rubbing the white material through his fingertips. It kind of felt like rabbit fur. Alastor had once come across a young harlequin rabbit in his living life while dragging a body into his house. It was sitting on his deck. He decided to keep it. It died after about a year, but it was the softest thing Alastor had ever felt. He had skinned it after it's death and had only gotten it out on his worst days.

Angel's chest fur felt like that rabbit's fur.

Alastor ran his fingers through it again and Angel accidentally let out a whine and clamped a hand over his mouth. Alastor flinched at the sound and Angel muttered a, "Sorry."

Alastor shook his head and just kept going. This wasn't a sexual experience, it was just a small experiment. However, because of its softness, Alastor wanted to shove his face in it. He wanted to fall asleep with it against his skin. Was that weird? Probably.

Alastor continued to pet the fur gently. Angel leaned into his touch. Eventually, Alastor removed his hands, setting them instead on Angel's hips. "Okie dokie, I do believe I got my answer, so if you would kindly please put a shirt back on."

Angel let out a long sigh, probably relieved from not having to hold in moans anymore, and picked up a white shirt from the floor and slipping it on. Angel really was good at reigning himself in when it came to Alastor. That didn't stop him from making jokes and stuff, but he didn't actually go after Alastor in an attempt to fuck him at every chance he got. Angel could tell when a guy wasn't interested in that kind of service, and when he realized that, he would be respectful of them.

Alastor rubbed his hands together slowly. Angel moved so he was sitting across from Alastor, sitting cutely with his legs criss-cross-applesauce. "Okay, you gonna lemme feel your tail now?" Angel joked.

Alastor flinched again. Angel wasn't being serious, he knew that but... "Do you want to?" he asked.

Angel blinked at him, dead silent. Then, after a few minutes, "Uh, is it soft?" Angel asked, sitting more eagerly now.

Alastor evened out his breathing and sat on the edge of the bed so his deer tail was sitting on the bed, flicking upwards occasionally. He wasn't wearing his coat and his sleeves were rolled up, which was more comfortable. "Decide for yourself." he finally replied.

Angel stared at the black, red, and white tuft of fur. He poked it once and Alastor jerk forward. Angel looked almost scared to even be near it. "Is it really okay?" he tried, not wanting to do anything to make Alastor uncomfortable.

Alastor nodded. "Darling, it's fine."

Angel reached forward and poked the little tail again. No reaction this time, so Angel took it in his hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb. Alastor could feel it, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Last time someone touched his tail they didn't make it out alive. So he just sat there, hands folded in his lap, as Angel stroked the tuft of fur attached to his behind. "Oh my God! It's **so** soft!" Angel exclaimed, genuinely surprised at its texture. 

Alastor shrugged. "I think your fur is softer, personally. It reminds me of a sweet little bunny rabbit I once owned."

Angel stared up at him. "Really? You, the most powerful demon in hell, owned an itty bitty bunny? Are you shittin' me right now?"

Alastor chuckled. "No, I truly did own a small rabbit. It was black and white right down the middle, exactly half and half. Quite exquisite, I have to say. Her name was Jade."

Angel smiled and smoothed down the fur of Alastor's tail. "I can imagine that was a sight to see for yer victims. A guy covered in blood, smilin' like a maniac, and a little bunny just sleepin' in 'is palm. Absolutely terrifying."

Alastor rolled his eyes. "I'm certainly offended you'd assume I'd let Jade anywhere near the place where I murdered people. She mostly stayed in my bedroom, where it was safe for her."

Angel giggled. "Yeah, I'm sure you took better care of her than anyone else."

"Apparently not well enough. She died about a year after I found her." Alastor admitted, Angel's fingers continuing to play with the fur of his tail. "I used to hold onto her fur whenever things got tough. It gave me a sense of happiness when I was all alone in the world."

Angel's hand stopped moving. Alastor looked up at him. His expression was hard to read. It was a mixture of sadness, depression, and love. "Well, yer not alone anymore." was all he said.

Alastor welcomed Angel's kiss on his mouth. It was a depressing topic, to say the least, and Alastor was glad to have the spider next to him. As much as he hated to admit, Angel had now become that sense of security that Alastor missed from Jade's fur. " _Mon petit lapin me manque_." he mumbled aloud.

Angel sighed and hugged Alastor tightly. "I'm guessin' that meant somethin' like, 'I miss my rabbit'. I get it. I don't know what I'd do if Fat Nuggets died."

Alastor's usual smile returned. "You're saying that as if Fat Nuggets **could** die here in hell."

Angel laughed. "I guess you're right 'bout that, babe."

Alastor hummed softly. As much as he missed his little rabbit, he would never lose Angel to old age or some kind of freak accident, no, Angel was forever. They were forever.

\--

Angel walked into the parlor where Charlie was going over renovation arrangements for the hotel. He politely tapped her on that shoulder and she looked up. "Hey, Charlie, don't mean to bother ya, but I had a question."

Charlie smiled and pushed her work aside. "No, it's fine, Angel. What's your question?"

Angel took a deep breath and said, "So my sista Molly's in a bita financial trouble right now and dad ain't lettin' her inta 'is home so I wanted ta ask if she could stay here for a spell. She's totally down with the whole redemption thin' and agreed ta play nice if she'd 'ave a place to stay here."

Charlie's smile grew wider. "Oh my goodness! Of course, Molly would be welcome here! When is she arriving?"

"This afternoon." Angel explained.

Charlie seemed very excited. "Okay, sounds good. I'll make sure to have Nifty clean everything up and have a room ready for her for when she gets here. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Angel laughed. "She's excited to see you too, toots. Last time she was over here you two bonded so well."

At that moment Vaggie walked in the room, rubbing her eyes. "Who's coming over?" she asked.

"Molly! Remember? Angel's twin sister!" Charlie replied.

Vaggie blinked once. "Oh, yeah. I remember her. Wasn't she the one who accidentally clogged one of our toilets with glitter and for a solid three days I thought it was you?"

Angel nodded. "Yep. That's the one!"

Charlie was already bustling around. "Oh, I'm so excited to see her again! Molly is one of my favorite people to be around!"

Molly was really like Charlie in a number of ways. They were both over positive and spunky, but Molly had a bit more of that Angel Dust flair which kept her out of heaven for so long. She really was a sweet girl, though. Angel adored her and would protect her from anything, and she would do the same for him.

Alastor wandered into the room to see Charlie basically bouncing off the walls excited. "What's going on here?" he inquired.

Angel smiled over his shoulder at his partner. "Sis is coming to the hotel." he explained.

Alastor cocked his head. "You're twin sister Molly?"

Angel nodded excitedly. Alastor's smile grew. "Wonderful! I was wondering when I'd get a chance to meet the lovely girl, after all the positive things you've said about her."

Angel laughed and walked over to Alastor, the other wrapping an arm around him. "I'm sure you're gonna love her, Al."

That afternoon Angel walked out of the hotel. A small black car was parked in front. Angel opened the door and out popped his sister, who gave him a big hug. "ANGEL!" she yelled. "It's so good to see ya!"

Angel laughed and hugged her back with all four arms. "Good to see ya, too, Molly."

Arakniss rolled down the window of the car and Angel waved to him. "Anthony, dad don't like that you're gettin' Molly involved with this whole 'redemption' thin'. He's not too happy with you either at the moment."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Pops can suck my ass. I'm stayin' here and he can't change that." he replied.

Arakniss rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just, call me once you're settled, Molly." he said as one last goodbye.

Molly nodded vigorously and Arakniss sped away. Molly was still clinging to Angel as they walked into the hotel. The second she saw Charlie she rushed forward and hugged her almost as tightly as she hugged Angel. "Charlie! How ya been?! It's so great to see ya again!" she remarked.

Charlie laughed and hugged Molly back. "I've been good. It's so great that you'll be staying at the hotel now! We've got some new faces to introduce to you!"

Molly looked over Charlie's shoulder. Vaggie was standing there with her arms crossed, but she was smiling. Nifty was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Once Molly saw Nifty she gasped and went over to her. "Oh my goodness! You are so small and cute! Absolutely adorable!" she complimented, patting Nifty on the head.

Nifty giggled and said, "Thank you! You're so nice! And you look a lot like your sister!"

Molly laughed at that. "Yeah, he really does look like a girl, don't he?" then she looked up and saw Husk. She rushed over to him and started bouncing around him. He was clearly uncomfortable with her touching his wings and top hat but started relaxing and even purring when she started scratching behind his ears. Angel was always surprised at his sister's stamina and spunkiness. She knew how to interact and make the best out of everyone she came into contact with, why she was even in hell was a question Angel pondered constantly.

Then Alastor appeared by his side. "You're sister's lovely." he whispered.

Molly turned around and stood rigid when she saw Alasotr. She cocked her head and squinted. "So, you're the Radio Demon?" she asked.

Alastor nodded. "The one and only." he replied.

Molly looked him over carefully, then whispered to Angel. " _È fottutamente sexy, non è giusto_!"

Angel snorted and pushed his slightly. "Shuddap." 

Alastor gave them a confused look. Angel just waved two of his hands. "Don't worry about it. Siblin' things." was all he said.

Soon enough Angel and Alastor were showing Molly to her room, freshly cleaned by Nifty and all set up for Molly to be staying there. Molly set her suitcase down on the bed and turned to her brother. " _Grazie mille, fratello mio_. I thought I wasn't gonna have a place to stay, dad's being stubborn and not lettin' me stay with 'im, it's all been really chaotic since the last extermination."

Angel patted Molly on the shoulders. "Hey, I'm sure it'll all work out. Pops can't touch us here."

Molly gave him and hugged him once again. " _Amo tuo fratello_." she mumbled.

Angel smiled and hugged her back. " _Ti voglio bene anche io, sorella_." he replied.

They stood like that for a very long time, making Alastor slightly uncomfortable before Molly pulled away from Angel, wiped her eyes, and set her face into a determined expression. "Alright! I can't wait to stay here. Lemme know if there's anything I can do to help, after all, it may be rent-free but nothing in this world is truly **free**."

Angel nodded. "We'll leave ya to unpack. See ya later, sis." he said and walked out, shooting her finger guns, which Molly shot right back.

On their way to Angel's room, Alastor stared at Angel. "Your sister is quite nice." he commented.

Angel nodded. "She's my favorite family member. The first one I came out to, the first one who accepted me. She's my best friend, and honestly, I'd give anything to take her away from dad." he replied.

"I take it your father isn't to keen on you or your lifestyle?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "He hates that I'm gay, so he can go burn in the worst part of hell for all I care, but I can never let him lay a finger on Molly, I don't want her light to go away, y'know?"

Alastor didn't know, not really.

But seeing them interact, it reminded him what attracted him to Angel. A fire that wouldn't be tamed, but also a soft side that he would only show to the people he cared about. Being with Angel meant all those good things. 

\--

Angel was hiding something.

Alastor could see the spider's chest fluff moving around, not to mention it was slightly bigger than it should be, and he should know, he felt it up.

It wasn't until late afternoon that Alastor found out. They were in Alastor's room, talking, when Angel suddenly blurted out, "I have somethin' for you."

Alastor stared at him. They didn't really get each other presents, that wasn't a thing they really did as a couple, but it seems Angel did have something for him. Alastor sat down on his chair and simply said, "Well, what is it?"

Angel looked nervous when he reached into his chest and pulled out a harlequin rabbit. This one was red and grey, split right down the middle like the rabbit Alastor had once owned was. Alastor stared at the small animal, it seemed to be only a few weeks old, it was so small. "This one's a mixture of harlequin and dwarf, so it's really small for bein' almost six months old. It's a girl, by the way."

Alastor took the small creature and held it gently. Its fur was so soft, and she fell asleep right in his palm. Alastor's breathing became ragged. Out of all the things Angel could've given him, he wasn't expecting this. He looked up at his partner, who still looked nervous. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Alastor swallowed and set the rabbit down in his lap. "I love it." he replied. "Thank you, so much."

Angel's face brightened. "That's great ta hear! I wasn't sure which one to get and they didn't 'ave any black 'n white ones so I jus' got the closet one that you described to me but I still didn't know if you'd like it so I asked Molly for a second opinion-" he talked really fast, almost like rambling, while Alastor was stunned, speechless.

The small animal rolled over in his lap and Alastor patted its stomach. It was adorable.

"So, what're ya gonna name her?" Angel asked, finally stopping his rant.

Alastor thought about this for a moment, then his smile grew. "I was thinking, possibly something like Strawberry?" he wondered.

Angel smirked. "A Strawberry Bunny for the Strawberry Pimp, I like it." he replied.

Alastor shook his head. "Yes, yes indeed. So Strawberry her name will be."

The bunny wriggled in delight in it's slumber. A new face would now be joining the hotel, Strawberry the rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Alastor having some kind of cute animal like a rabbit, like how Angel has Fat Nuggets. I think that would be really cute. I also think it would make some really adorable fanart. I might draw that, but if someone else wants to as well SEND IT TO ME PLS!  
> Also I ADORE Molly, so it would be insane for me to NOT include her in this story, heh, **idiots**. (jk i love you all <3)


	5. Can We Stay Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, all four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~  
> So many WIPs right now... I may have to take a break from this one.  
> Speaking of which, this doesn't really have a plot, it isn't really going anywhere, I have a general story planned out, but it's going to kind of be like... have any of you read A Common Teacher on WEBTOON? I recommend it if you haven't. It doesn't have a set storyline but it does have a general plot.  
> Enjoy the chapter, pls.

"I don't know if I wanna trust where yer takin' me."

"Just keep walking forward."

Angel took a few more steps forward, eyes closed, holding onto Alastor for guidance. "Can ya at least give me a general idea of where we're goin'?" he asked.

"Not a chance, darling~."

" _Sei il peggiore_..." Angel muttered under his breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped. Angel slowly opened his eyes and what he saw astonished him. The room was dim, but it was clearly a ballroom. There seemed to be a party going on, however, the people dancing weren't peoples, not even demons, it was a collection of shadows, dancing around like that once scene from 'The Shining'. It was amazing. Alastor held out his hand. Angel smirked and took it. Immediately he was spun around and thrown into Alastor's arms. He laughed and started dancing with his partner, the shadows spinning around him.

"If we're rankin' every single date you've ever taken me on, I think this one takes the cake, Al." Angel commented, wrapping one set of arms around the Radio Demons neck.

Alastor laughed. "I couldn't agree more, Angel dearest."

Once again, Alastor spun Angel around, the shadows giving them space to dance. Everything seemed so natural. Even though Angel was taller than Alastor, he wasn't the one leading. Alastor led them around the ballroom with grace and ease. Angel was glad to have this private moment alone with his partner. "So, what's with all the shadows?" he asked.

Alastor looked around, almost as if he hadn't noticed them. "Oh, just a collection of every demon and human I've ever killed. They have a special place in hell where I can do whatever I like with them, so I had them set up a little party for us." he explained.

Angel blinked. Well, that was... an explanation. "Oh, cool." was all he said.

They returned to dancing, but this time, it was a bit more... intimate. They were closer together, dancing slowly to the music playing. Angel's face was buried in Alastor's hair, which smelled like strawberries and cream. He smiled to himself. How in the hell did he land such an amazing partner like Alastor?

"Angel, _mon amour_." Alastor spoke. "You do know I love you, right?"

Angel giggled and held Alastor closer to him. "Course I do." he replied. "I love ya, too."

Alastor looked up at Angel. Then he stood on his toes in order to kiss him. One pair of Angel's hands came up to cradle Alastor's jaw, while the other pair held onto his shoulders. Alastor's hands were around his waist, trying to hold himself steady as they kissed on the dancefloor. It seemed as though the shadows went still. Everything was quiet while they embraced. When they finally parted and Alastor's feet went back down to the floor, the room itself held it's breath.

Then Alastor gave Angel one last hug. " _Mon chérie, je veux te donner le monde_." he whispered.

Angel smiled and sighed. "I dunno what that means, but thank you. _Grazie_."

Alastor mumbled something else, but Angel didn't hear it. The room returned to its chatter and the music started playing again. The couple didn't move. They wanted to enjoy each other's presence as long as possible. Angel didn't know how much time had passed when Alastor finally breathed out and looked back up at Angel. "We should head back to the hotel." he spoke.

Angel nodded in agreement. So they headed back. Hand in hand. Talking about the most meaningless things that somehow were riveting for the two of them.

\--

When Nifty walked in Alastor was pacing the floor, Strawberry sitting on his head, trying not to fall off. "Alastor? Are you okay?" she asked.

Alastor was still pacing, clearly nervous about something or other. Nifty watched him for a bit, entranced. Eventually, Husk came in, also utterly confused by Alastor's behavior.

"The fuck's going on with him?" Husk asked, pointing a claw at the Radio Demon.

Alastor was rambling in French at this point. Frankly, it was entertaining to watch. Then he stopped suddenly. Nifty stood on her tiptoes in anticipation, only for Alastor to continue moving again. This went on for another two minutes until Charlie walked into the room. "Hey, Alastor, is everything okay?" she asked gingerly.

Alastor stopped, for good this time, and turned to her. "I have a dilemma." he said.

Charlie cocked her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" she continued.

Alastor laughed. "HA! No."

Charlie deflated. "Not with you, at the least. I need to talk to Molly." he said and left the room. Charlie almost followed him, but she didn't since she didn't want to intrude.

Alastor threw open Molly's door to see the girl laying upside down on the side of her bed, confusion striking her face. "I need your help." Alastor said. "It's about Angel and I."

Molly smiled and hopped off the bed. "What do you need?" she asked, not even hesitating to help.

Alastor took a deep breath. "I... think I might want to... have intercourse with your brother..." he mumbled the last part.

There was silence, then Molly cocked her head. "Aren't you Asexual?" she asked.

Alastor nodded. "I am, but I'm purely curious. Also, Angel most likely would like to... do that... with me... but doesn't feel like he can. I don't want him to feel like he has to treat me like I'm going to break, hence why I want to do this."

Molly smiled. "Well, then why are ya askin' me? Surely Angie would be down for fuckin' you anytime."

Alastor flinched. "Uh... I don't know how." he said bluntly.

Molly blinked. "You don't know how to have sex?" she rephrased for him, sounding surprised.

Alastor shook his head. "No, I know how to do that, but I don't know how to... _seduce_ someone."

Molly's smile widened. "Oh~. Okay, yeah I can help you with that."

Alastor started fidgeting with his hands. "You can?"

Molly nodded. "Yep! Seduction 101 with Molly Dust, let's begin!"

So that's how Alastor ended up learning how to be sexy, making him very uncomfortable came with free of charge.

"Okay, first things first, you gotta make sure you get consent. That's a big thing with Angel so you don't wanna just go in and start doin' him otherwise you might get slapped. Got it?" Molly went through first.

Alastor was sitting on her bed, and she was standing up in front of him. Strawberry had migrated to his lap and was munching on a small carrot that Alastor always kept a supply of in his pockets. "Yes, that much I can fully understand. I'm not going to rape your brother, dear." Alastor replied, stroking Strawberry's ears gently.

Molly smiled and nodded. "I thought as much, ya seem like the gentlemanly type." she said. "Next thing is setting up the situation. Get him alone, in a place that will be comfortable for both of yous to be in. Either one of your rooms will work for this. If ya wanna make it romantic, flowers and candles around the bed will be the way to go."

All of this was flying right over Alastor's head. Some of it made sense, but it also didn't make any sense at all. "So now comes the actual seduction." Molly said. "Stand up."

Alastor did so. "Coat off." He slipped the jacket from his shoulders, had his shadow fold it neatly and place it beside his bunny. Alastor's tail was standing up at attention, mostly from the nervousness he felt doing this. "Okay, watch me and copy, then adapt."

Molly walked to the doorway and leaned on it, shirt slipping off one shoulder, crossing her arms in such a way that made her cleavage seem bigger, eyes big, occasionally flicking downwards, the face of a deadly succubus crossing her features.

Alastor knew he was fucked in that aspect. "How can you do that?" he asked.

Molly smiled, facial features returning to normal. "Angie taught me a thing or two about seduction. Everything I know is from him."

Alastor nodded. That explained it. Molly walked back to him. "Okay, you try now."

Alastor walked to the doorway and leaned on it awkwardly, holding one of his arms with a hand, staring up at Molly through his eyelashes. Molly scrunched up her face. "We've got some work to do."

After nearly an hour, Alastor was pretty sure he got it. Molly was actually a pretty decent teacher. "You have good hair, use that to your advantage, always be doing something with it, play with it, whatever." "Physical contact is very important, hold on to him, touch his cheek, stuff like that." "The fewer clothes the better. You should probably go change before you do this." she kept giving insight into everything, but she was very helpful, even though Alastor was incredibly embarrassed that he even had to do this at all. Finally, he felt as though he was ready enough. "You wanna practice one more time?" Molly asked.

Alastor nodded, that was probably going to serve him some good. So he walked over to the wall, put one leg up on it, while Molly stood there. Alastor crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh, Angel~" he teased.

"Alastor." Molly said back in her bad Angel impression.

Alastor raised a hand to his hair and ran his fingers through his bangs as he walked towards Molly. "You're looking quite exquisite tonight, have I told you that?"

Molly tried to suppress a laugh. "Thank you. You're not to bad yourself."

Alastor grabbed Molly's hand in his own and kissed it gently...

Of course, at that exact second Angel walked in the room. "Hey Molles, have you seen my-"

He was cut off. Alastor stared in horror at his partner, who tried to take in the situation. "What's-"

Alastor disappeared in thin air. Molly started laughing her ass off. Angel was still confused. "Molly?" he asked, trying to get some answers.

Molly, however, was too busy trying to breathe to answer his question. "OH MY GOD! ALASTOR WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?!" she shouted, still dying of laughter, on the floor, practically crying.

Angel rolled his eyes and walked out. Alastor reappeared and blushed like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, dear... that was unexpected." he said, Molly finally getting over her laughing fit.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting Angel to walk in." she apologized.

Alastor shook his head. "No need to apologize, sweetheart. You've been a great help to me. Thank you so very much."

Molly smiled and stuck out her hand. "Fantastic working with you, Mr. Alastor Radio Demon Sir." she said.

Alastor took her hand and gently shook it. "My pleasure, dearest."

Now all Alastor had to do was put this into reality, and seduce Angel.

Oh, Fuck. This was going to be difficult.

\--

Angel came back to the hotel mostly tired. Not a rough day, just a long one. He walked up the stairs, almost ready to hit the sack immediately, but the second he closed the door of his room he was greeted by a quiet, "Hello."

Angel jumped ten feet in the air and whipped around to see Alastor sitting on the bed, legs crossed, sans his jacket. "Oh, Al, it's just you. Ya scared me." Angel said, pressing down on his chest, breathing hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Alastor commented, standing up.

"Nah, I'm sorry too. Today's been kinda shitty anyways. First of all my heel broke and I had to go get new shoes, I mean, I've been needing some anyways but it's so fuckin' inconvenient to stop and go get new ones..."

Alastor kept his hands behind his back, walking slowly towards Angel. "Today was slow anyways, it's fuckin' Friday so everyone wants a piece of me at the later times and I just don't have the _time_ for that y'know?"

Alastor was right in front of Angel, fingers up through his bangs, slowly undressing Angel with his eyes. "Anyways, I'm just glad I'm... home... Al?" Angel asked gingerly.

Alastor grabbed Angel by the shoulders and dipped him like in a dance, startling Angel so hard he nearly yelled. "Oh, Angel~." he spoke.

Angel blinked and Alator's mouth was on his. What the fuck? Was he trying to...?

Then Angel was set back up, Alastor pushing Angel back towards the bed. Then Angel was in Alastor's lap with the other looking up at him with a lewd smile crossing his face. "Angel, would you like to make love with me?" he said, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips.

Angel blinked. His face heated up. So Alastor did want to fuck. How about that. But wait, wait a second no-

"NO!" Angel shouted and climbed off of Alastor.

Alastor froze. "No?" he repeated.

"Fuck no!" Angel said. "I'm sorry WHEN did you drop your asexuality and suddenly become this hot-ass sex god that wants to top me harder than anyone else has ever offered to."

Alastor blinked. "So, you don't want to have intercourse with me?" he asked.

Angel shook his head. "Hey, listen, babe, I love ya, but the last thin' I need is more sex in a relationship right now."

Alastor breathed out. "Oh thank god." he said. "I was not mentally ready at all."

Angel relaxed and carefully moved back towards Alastor and fluffed up his bangs. "Hey, if you really wanna fuck, then we can do it later. But for now, I really would rather not if that's okay?"

Alastor leaned into Angel's touch. "That sounds marvelous, darling." he replied.

Angel hugged him tightly. A kind of embrace that both were comfortable with and didn't want to let go. When they finally did Angel pressed his forehead to Alastor's. " _Ti voglio bene, il mio ragazzo cervo_."

Alastor offered one of his most genuine smiles. " _Je t'aime aussi, stupide araignée_."

\--

The very next day Alastor walked into the lobby feeling quite perky. Immediately Molly ran up to him and said, "So? How was it?"

"Oh, that. We didn't do anything." he replied and kept walking.

Molly froze for a second, then turned around so fast surely her body couldn't keep up with how fast her mind was moving and walked with Alastor. "Wait, what?! But you were amazing in our classes! I've never known Angie to turn down a good fuckin'!"

Alastor just smiled at her and shook his head. "Not this time, darling. He wasn't interested."

Molly stared at him. Alastor turned over to where Angel Dust was sitting. When the Spider noticed him he blew him a kiss. Alastor acted as if he had caught it and pressed it to his mouth. Angel blushed at that, hiding his face, but still making a heart shape with his hands. Molly watched the interaction, still confused, but happy for her brother that he was able to find love, even in the Radio Demon.

But why did Angel refuse Alastor having sex with him? Didn't that seem a little out of character for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired. Who wants some Jambalaya?  
> Again, if you didn't read my little note about Asexuality in the last chapter, please do so now, thank you.  
> My friend was reading this and asked me why I kept referring to Angel and Alastor as each other's 'partners' instead of 'boyfriends' but for me, it doesn't roll off the tongue for Alastor and Angel's relationship to call each other 'boyfriend'. Plus I think Alastor would prefer the term 'partner' anyways.  
> And, yes, I have friends that read my fanfiction. Suck it, haters.


	6. Walk Me Home In The Dead Of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No inspiration whatsoever right now, listening to Hunicast while I write absolutely _connerie_. Next chapter I promise will have story, but right now I'm just feeling like death and want to get this out.  
> MORE STRAWBERRY BECAUSE I LOVE CUTE LITTLE BUNNIES!

Alastor didn't want to do anything today. For now, he just wanted to enjoy Angel resting to his side and Strawberry on his stomach. She kept sniffing around, looking for snacks. Alastor would occasionally pet her, and she would almost purr like a cat. Almost like Husk. " _Strawberries and cream on the top of a sundae, oh how I miss those old-timey bars. They didn't sell alcohol, didn't sell drugs. Just Shirley temples, ice cream with chocolate bars and ole strawberries and cream."_

Strawberry mewed at that. She seemed to like Alastor singing. Angel did to, but for the moment he wasn't awake. " _Des fraises et de la crème sur un sundae, oh comme ces barres d'antan me manquent. Ils ne vendaient pas d'alcool, pas de drogue. Juste Shirley Temples, crème glacée avec des barres de chocolat et des fraises et de la crème_." Alastor switched to French and started singing in a different tone to fit the lyrics more.

Angel started humming along in his sleep, and Strawberry began to hop slightly like she was dancing. Alastor felt his smile turn genuine. " _My Angel will go to this bar and order the ice cream with the strawberries. He comes back to our lovely little house and gives me more than strawberries and cream. He gives me caramel and chocolate kisses. Oh, I miss his delicious treats."_

Angel smiled in his sleep. Alastor reached over and pet his head. " _Mon Angel ira dans ce bar et commandera la glace avec les fraises. Il revient dans notre charmante petite maison et me donne plus que des fraises et de la crème. Il me donne des baisers au caramel et au chocolat. Oh, ses délicieuses friandises me manquent._ "

Strawberry found his way up to Alastor's face and settled down on his face, seeking attention. Alastor picked her up with his free hand and cuddled her to his chest. " _Je t'aime, mon Angel et mon petit lapin_." he sang the last verse.

Angel opened his eyes and Alastor gave him a knowing look. "I knew you weren't asleep." he commented.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I woke up when I heard ya singin', you got a nice voice there, babe." he replied, reaching up and lacing his fingers with Alastor's. "What were ya singin', anyway?"

Alastor clicked his tongue. "Just a little ditty that I came up with. Do you like it?" he asked.

Angel smiled. "Yeah, it was cute. Real cute, actually. D'ya make up songs often?"

Alastor shrugged. "More often in my human days. Ah, I miss the days when I could go out and get an ice cream cone without anyone looking at me like I was the devil, until I actually _became_ the reincarnation of the devil. But then again I did have a bit of a reputation back then."

Angel laughed out loud and leaned into Alastor. "Oh my God! Been there, pops was super public 'bout my comin' out and that made me an outcast, couldn't go anywhere without the weird looks from people that disapproved. Awful, honest to God."

Alastor pressed his forehead against Angel's. "Well, I do suppose that makes us both outcasts from humanity, doesn't it?"

"That why I like it so much down here, people don't give a shit about who I sleep with, as long as it's them they don't give a flying fuck. And I bet people will just turn the other way when you eat another demon, don't they?"

Alastor just nodded. "Being a devil is just easier than being human, I suppose."

Angel leaned in and kissed Alastor quickly. "I fuckin' love ya so much, you know that, right, babe?"

Alastor nodded, carefully caressing Angel's cheek. "And I love you very much as well, darling."

Angel nuzzled his face into his shoulder. "I fuckin' _can't_ when you say 'darlin' like that! Staph, please before I die."

"I don't believe you can die twice..." A pause. "Darling~"

Angel made some intelligible noises. "Fuck, STAPH!"

Alastor laughed and ran his fingers through Angel's hair, placing Strawberry on top of him just to see how it would look. It was cute. "Did you just fuckin' put Strawberry on my head?" Angel said voice muffled.

Alastor's smiled got slightly bigger. "Maybe..." he replied.

Angel scoffed and moved his head, careful not to knock Strawberry off him. "You absolute fucker. I'm gonna drop her."

"If you do, you will not have a head for very much longer." Alastor threatened.

Angel gave him a strange look. "Does your love for your pet bun, which, might I remind ya, _I_ got for ya, outshine your love for me, your one and only partner who you love very very much?"

"Yes." Alastor said, with absolutely no hesitation.

Angel laughed again. "Wow, okay, daddy."

Alastor cringed. "Angel-"

"I know I know, I'm sorry, it's just slipped out. Force a habit. Sorry..." Angel mumbled.

Alastor tipped Angel's chin towards him. "Angel, darling. It's fine. I don't mind."

Angel turned pink again and shielded his face. "Stop saying fuckin' 'darlin'! I'm gonna fuckin' kill you if I don't die first!"

Alastor chuckled. "Darling~ please." he whispered.

Angel shoved him lightly, making Alastor jolt a little. Surprisingly, Strawberry was undisturbed by all of this. She was just chilling on Angel's head like it was the most normal thing in the world. She was a hell-born bunny, after all.

Alastor kissed Angel on the cheek once, while the other was still a blushing mess. " _Je t'aime, mon Angel. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi_." he spoke.

"I have no fuckin' idea what the shit you just said, but v _affanculo!_ " Angel replied. "Literally!"

Alastor just shook his head. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, darling~!"

"STAPH!"

\--

Angel was ready to stress eat, it didn't matter that it was the middle of the fucking night, he needed sugar STAT!

He went to the kitchen, easily passing the passed-out Husk at the bar and into the pantry, where he got all of the powdered donuts he could find and started stuffing them into his mouth. Better than meth or crack, but also not strong enough of a sugar spike.

Of course, that's when Alastor had to walk in on him. Angel was sure it was really attractive, donuts stuffed in his mouth, eyes open like a deer in the headlights (ha), crouched over the table trying to get as much in his mouth as possible.

Alastor stared at him quizzically. "Shouldn't you be asleep, dear?" he asked quietly.

Angel tried to say something, but since his mouth was too full he had to swallow. "Uh, yes. But I don't wanna go to bed just yet. So I'm eatin' donuts."

Alastor chuckled and snapped his fingers and the donuts disappeared. "Sweetie, darling, love of my life, you need to sleep."

Angel glared at him for making his donuts go away. "I could say the same thin' to you." he replied. "If you want me ta sleep then come up and sleep with me."

Alastor cocked his head, the normal cracking sound being quieted down to a much more tolerable tone. "I do hope you mean the literal way." he said.

Angel drummed his fingers on the countertop. "What else would I mean? I am so fuckin' done with sex for a good while, goddammit." he growled.

Alastor walked over to Angel and put his hands on his waist. "Angel, are you okay?" he asked. "You seem off."

Angel's expression softened and he looked away. "I'm fine. Just tired of the same ol' bullshit from work."

"Would you like to speak with me about it?"

Angel shook his head. "Honestly, I just wanna sleep now. Fuckin' donuts gave me a sugar crash instead. Can we go to bed, please?" he replied.

Alastor nuzzled into Angel's neck. "Of course, dear."

Then he snapped his fingers and they were in Alastor's room. They both fell on the bed and Angel fell asleep immediately, Alastor watching him with a fond expression on his face. Strawberry woke up and hopped on over to Alastor for cuddles, and Alastor placed her in Angel's chest fluff, to which she nuzzled into and promptly fell asleep. Absolutely adorable.

It was times like these when Alastor wanted nothing but the stop the clock of time and stay like this. Moments like these were when he simply wanted nothing else but the world to encompass these seconds.

But, of course, that simply wasn't possible.

The next morning Angel awoke to the sound of munching coming from outside the bed. He turned around to see Strawberry eating an actual strawberry and rolling around like nothing bothered her in the slightest. Angel smiled to himself. Getting Al that bunny was probably one of the best decisions he's ever made.

Speak of the devil, Alastor himself came barging in not two seconds later with a flat white box in his hands. "Mornin', Al. How are ya?" ANgel asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Simply peachy, darling. How about you? Are you feeling better after last night?" Alastor replied, setting the box on his desk.

Angel nodded. "So much better. You are a fuckin' miracle worker, babe."

Alastor hummed and opened the box. Angel practically drooled at the sight. A dozen perfect donuts in all kinds of colors, flavors, and shapes. "Oh my God." Angel breathed. "Ya better be sharin' those otherwise I'm breakin' up with ya."

Alastor chuckled. "I brought them with the intention of sharing them with you. Go on, pick any you want." then Alastor hesitated. "Except for the maple bar, that one's mine."

Angel scrambled out of the bed and over to the box. He picked up a pink donut and shoved it in his mouth. It tasted like strawberries. "Where'd ya get these?" Angel asked, mouth full.

Alastor shrugged. "I know a lady who makes exceptional pastries, so I asked her for a little favor, to make these." was all he replied with.

Angel had shoved the rest of the donut into his mouth and swallowed hurriedly, not even caring about the struggle to get it down, he had a strong gag reflex anyways. "These are great, thank you so much, Al." Angel thanked him.

Alastor shook his head. "I don't want you to feel like you are ever stressed or sad, because I'm always going to be here for you, darling."

Angel smiled and hugged him. "You bastard, stop being so fuckin' cheesy! Dammit!"

Alastor hugged him back. "Not on your life, my dear."

\--

Angel was drunk, to put it mildly.

Alastor had found him passed out in front of the bar in the lobby. When Alastor looked to Husk, the cat simply shrugged. "Guy wouldn't stop complaining about family issues and whatnot so he drunk himself out cold."

Alastor sighed and shook his head. "I'll take him up to his room and make sure he's taken care of." he said and moved to pick up Angel, who immediately woke up to try and karate chop the person who had just touched him, missing terribly. 

" _Chi è la? Chi mi ha toccato?_ " he shouted, voice in slurred Italian.

Alastor picked him up with ease and carried him princess style. Angel leaned against him. "Ohhhhhhh, fuck it. Who's wants some?"

Alastor chuckled. "Darling, I'm just taking you up to your room." he replied.

Angel blinked. then he scrunched up his face. "The fuck? Why'd ya look so much like m' partner?"

Alastor smiled at him. "Do I now?"

Angel nodded furiously. "Yeah... an' he don' like when m' John's 're romantic-y with me, so yer gonna die, prolly. I dunno."

Alastor had to contain his laughter. "Well, it's a good thing I know him personally. He wanted me to take care of you and make sure you don't go around and drinking yourself into this state."

Angel smiled and lolled his head on Alastor's shoulder. "Woooooow. He's sooooo nice, ain't he? Even though 'e eats people fer a livin', 'e's sooooooo nice."

They reached Angel's room and Alastor laid Angel down on his bed, propping him up and summoning a glass of water. "Here, you need something to dilute all of the alcohol in your system."

Angel took it gingerly and sipped it. He started gulping it and then finished it within 30 seconds. "Fanks." he replied and tried getting comfortable.

Strawberry popped out of Alastor's pocket and started moving towards Angel's direction, so Alastor pulled her out and set her down on Angel. Angel took one look at her and gasped, choking. "STAWBEWWY!" he yelled and picked her up, snuggling her in his face. "Hi, little baby bunny baby."

Alastor snorted. Strawberry looked very distressed. Alastor gently took her back from Angel and grabbed his hand. "Dear, you need to sleep. I know it won't be enjoyable in the morning, but you must or it will be a thousand times worse."

Alastor made a turn to leave before his tail was caught by a hand. He turned around to see Angel grabbing at him. "Please don't leave me?" he whispered.

Alastor blinked, then smiled and leaned down next to the Spider. "You want me to stay?" he asked.

Angel nodded. "Alright, then." Alastor said and gently kissed Angel's forehead. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Angel smiled and again and leaned forward, so his breath fanned out against Alastor's mouth. "Ya really do look like 'im..." he muttered before kissing him.

Alastor closed his eyes and brought his hands up to hold onto Angel's head. Strawberry made little noises in his pocket but all that Alastor was concerned with was Angel. When they parted Angel passed out immediately, and Alastor made sure he was comfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. " _Bonne nuit_ , _mon Angel_." he said, running his fingers through Angel's hair.

Angel woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and Alastor sitting at the edge of his bed. He laid back down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ahhhhh, fuck." he breathed.

"Good morning, darling. How are you doing?" Alastor asked.

"Tryin' not ta throw up. How much did I drink las' night?" Angel replied.

Alastor shrugged. "I came down when you were at your worst. I certainly hope you are feeling better than you were acting last night. You didn't recognize me at all!"

Angel blinked, then covered his eyes with one pair of hands while clutching his aching head with his other set. "'m sorry. Honestly, I don' even know why I drank so much. I guess I jus' wanted ta get wasted."

Alastor nodded. "I fully understand, Angel. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going off to do some hotel work. Sleep as much as you want, you really should nurse that hangover." he said.

Angel smiled and nodded, taking his hands off his eyes. "Right, I'll see ya later, babe."

Alastor gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek then disappeared. Angel laid his head against the pillow. Alastor was probably the best boyfriend he could've ever gotten out of all the residents of Hell. He really was caring and kind, despite being an Overlord.

Angel carefully got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Alastor was singing isn't actually a song that exists. I am an author in real life and I do scripts, songs, and full-length books. If you can find any of my published work irl you win a cookie. But I might rewrite that little tidbit and make someone actually sing that. We'll see.  
> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE I FORGOT THIS FIC EXISTED SO I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! :D


	7. One Page Of The Bible Isn't Worth A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story chapter. There is a lot of angst and some themes of homophobia and violence. If you aren't comfortable reading about these topics, the fic is ending with the next chapter, feel free to skip reading this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I've seen a lot of Angel Dust fics that talk about his relationship with Valentino, but nothing that really gets into stuff with his family, so I wanna be the one that does.
> 
> One more warning! Themes of homophobia and violence are in this chapter along with themes of abuse. If you or someone else experiences any of these things similar to the things mentioned in this chapter then please go and seek help. None of the homophobic things mentioned are reflective of my own feelings. As someone who belongs to the LGBTQ+ community I have to deal with some of these things as well and, no, it's not fun, but it is reality
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy the chapter!

The lake of fire was lovely this time of year.

There was a large bridge across the pit of dying souls, and no one crossed it very often.

Perfect place to take someone on a date.

Alastor was holding one of Angel's hands while it carefully walked on the edge of the bridge. He certainly was the risk-taker, but if he even tripped Alastor knew he would catch him without hesitation. Angel's clack of his boots was a comforting sound to Alastor. "Hey, Al. Have I ever told ya how I died?" Angel spoke up randomly.

Alastor shook his head. "I don't think it's ever come up in discussion." he replied.

"Do ya wanna know?" Angel continued, hopping off the ledge and walking next to Alastor.

Alastor cocked his head. "What bring this topic up?" he asked.

Angel looked out into the lake of fire. "I've just been thinkin' about it lately. I wanna get some stuff out." he murmured.

Alastor hesitated, but then squeezed Angel's hand. "Alright. Talk to me. I'm all ears."

Angel smiled in gratitude at his partner. "Well, it actually has a story behind it. Funny thin', I was a prostitute before I came down here." he started.

"World's oldest profession." Alastor commented.

Angel nodded. "Right. But I would only do it when I was really in need of money. And I didn't have any plans of comin' out to my pops or anythin', since I knew I'd be dead if I did. Molly knew first and she was really acceptin' and shit. Arakniss found out a little later, but he didn't really care enough to tell dad or somethin'. So I was in a spot of financial trouble one night and got a job with this one guy, and I knew I was gonna be out late so I asked Arakniss to cover for me, usually, I'd ask Molly but she was out with her friends. So I thought it was gonna go smooth, without a hitch, right?"

Angel paused, in both his story and his footing. Alastor could see he was having flashbacks behind mismatched eyes. "Well, um, that's not what happened. Middle of the job pops burst through the door and shot the guy in the head."

Alastor could practically see the situation. Angel furrowed his brow and his expression darkened. "I didn't have the time to even explain myself before my dad started beatin' me. The worst part was what he said to me, started callin' me stuff that was just awful. You know the terms."

Indeed. Alastor remembered seeing a beating of a young man by a local gang, hearing them shout awful names at the boy before shooting him. It was a very scarring experience. "So, he beat me halfway to death already and disowned me. I remember seein' Arakniss as my pops left the room. That bloody traitor. I grabbed the cash I had gotten and went to my dealer and sold him out. I passed my limit and the next thin' I know I wake up here." Angel finished.

He started walking again. Alastor remained silent. "Okay, now tell me how you died." Angel seemed to regain his perky personality.

Alastor shook his head. "I got shot in the head, that's all there was to it. No story or tragic happening like yours." he replied.

"Aw, c'mon. At least tell me who shot ya." Angel tried.

Alastor looked up. "Now that, I can tell you." he said. "It was a girl with black hair and eyes in a braid down her back. She was holding a proper musket, which was weird. The other thing that caught me off guard was her skin color. She was Native. A Native woman holding a gun, unusual for my time, believe it or not. There was a deer a few feet to my right, but the gun was pointed at me. The look in her eyes was murderous."

Alastor chuckled to himself. "I learned later that I killed and ate her brother, and that's why she was so angry at me. I opened my mouth to speak and she pulled the trigger. I heard her speak, though. She spoke perfect French, brings a tear to my eye even now."

Angel cocked his head. "What'd she say?" he asked.

"' _Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser blesser quelqu'un d'autre, démon de la radio_.' 'I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt anyone else, Radio demon'." Alastor said. "I'm certain the girl's in heaven now. It would be interesting to see her now and for her to see what I've become. I wonder how she would react to see that she predicted my name down here."

Angel smiled. "She sounds like a real firecracker. I like her already." he laughed.

The came to the end of the bridge and sat on the steps leading up to it. Angel leaned onto Alastor and the other put an arm around his waist. Angel sighed. "You know how traumatizin' it was to see Molly down here? I wanted her to be happy in heaven, not follow the rest of us down here, wanted her to be with mum."

Alastor nodded. "My mother is in heaven as well, and I'm glad for that. She was the kindest person I knew, and that's one of the reasons I refuse to be redeemed, I don't want her to see what I became after she died."

They were sharing things with each other they wouldn't with anyone else. That's just to show you how strong of a relationship they had.

That day a dark shadow passed over the hotel. All of them could feel it, most chose to ignore it, including Angel and Alastor.

But it was that day where someone opened the doors, dark and menacing. Husk peeked over the desk and snorted. "Hey, what can I do ya for?" he asked.

The man slammed his fist on the desk. "Where do I find my son, Anthony?" he grumbled.

Husk spit in his face. "We don't have an 'Anthony' here, fucker." he snarled and took a swig from a bottle.

The man growled. The younger man behind him stepped forward. "Papà, he doesn't go by that anymore." the younger said.

Husk raised an eyebrow at the younger of the two. He looked familiar, like some kind of spider. "We're lookin' for Angel Dust." he said.

...

Angel sat on his bed, watching Alastor strip himself from his coat. He looked nervous. But he took a sharp inhale and turned towards Angel. "Are you ready, my dear?" he asked, voice hitching.

Angel giggled. "Are you sure I shouldn't be askin' you that, Alastor?" he replied.

Alastor cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm not used to this." he said and stood stiff.

Angel reached out his arms and Alastor walked into the hug. "It's okay, I'll help. Don't be nervous." he whispered.

Alastor hugged him back. "I trust I'm in good hands." he said.

...

"Ah, sorry but if you ain't directly invited by Angel or aren't staying at the hotel then I can't tell you anything. Corporate rules." Husk explained and took another swig of his drink.

The man cursed in Italian and the other held out his hand. "We're his family, isn't that the exception?" he tried asking.

Husk shook his head. "You got a problem, talk to the princess."

The man almost lunged at Husk, but then Charlie walked down the stairs. "Husk, is everything alright?" she asked.

The younger walked up to Charlie and started talking to her. "Your highness, I'm Arakniss and this is my father Henroin. We're here to see my brother, Anthony, you'll know him as Angel Dust." he said.

Charlie blinked. "Um, unfortunately, Angel's busy right now so I can't-"

"Tell me where he is, woman!" Henroin shouted. "Princess or not, I'll search this whole hotel until I find my son!"

Charlie raised her hands. "Mr. Henroin. You don't have the authority to do so, so I must ask you and your son to leave." she said defensively.

Henroin pushed past her into the first-floor hallway. Vaggie popped out of nowhere and pointed a spear at him. "She said to leave, so get out of here." she snarled.

...

Angel laid down on the bed with Alastor on top of him. They were taking it slow at first, just kissing at the moment. Even this was bliss to Angel. Today they were crossing a line Angel never thought they would cross. He was excited, but also nervous. He would be the one leading Alastor through what he needed to do, taking it gentle. 

"Angel." Alastor spoke through a kiss.

"Hmm?" Angel replied, mouth moving to Alastor's jaw to place gentle kisses there.

"Please don't make this weird." Alastor made a simple request.

Angel laughed. "I won't, hun. I promise."

He laced his fingers within Alastor's and kissed him on the mouth again. "I love you, and you wanted to do this, so we're goin' to fuckin' do it."

Alastor granted him a genuine smile. "I'm doing it for you, darling."

Angel smiled back. Alastor nuzzled his nose into Angel's neck. "I love you, too, _mon Angel_." Alastor breathed against his skin.

...

"None of you can stop me from seeing my son!" Henroin barked, practically slapping the spear out of Vaggie's hand. 

Of course, that's the moment Molly walked down. She saw her dad and dropped whatever she was holding and gasped. Arakniss crossed his arms when he saw her. "Molly, _papà vuole vedere Anthony, portaci da lui_." he demanded in Italian.

Molly almost teared up. "Um, right..." she cleared her shaking throat. "Charlie... I'm sorry. They're my guests. I'm going to bring them to Angel."

Charlie walked up to Molly. "No, they're forcing you to take them to him, let me get Alastor and-"

Molly shook her head. "I can't anger him." she said quietly. "Please, it'll all be over in 10 minutes."

Charlie looked worried, but she couldn't do anything about it. So she allowed Molly to lead Henroin and Arakniss up the stairs to Angel's room.

...

Angel was fully stripped and fully ready to get fucked by his partner. Alastor was blushing and shaking, smile so small it was almost a frown. Angel gave him a reassuring smile and Alastor gulped. " _Je... je suis terrifié_." he slipped into French.

Angel put a hand to his cheek. "I know, it's gonna be fine. You'll be fine, baby."

Alastor sighed and finally, finally put himself in the right position. He took a deep breath and-

 _"_ ANTHONY!"

Henroin kicked the door down and looked at the scene before him. His son was in bed with a man, just like he had found him before the fucker overdosed.

Arakniss walked into the room and tensed. Henroin curled his fists and started shouting. "YOU WHORE! YOU FUCKING FAG!"

At that moment he was thrown against the wall by tentacles. Angel looked up at Alastor, who had a sinister expression. "You have no right to call your own son that." Alastor spoke, changing back into clothes with a snap of his fingers and walking up to Henroin. "You have no right to walk in and talk about your child with those words."

Arakniss ran over to Angel, who sat up in the bed. "I'm so so sorry. Papà forced me to tell him, now and then. Are you okay?" he asked.

Angel sat up and pulled the blanket over himself. "I'm fine. I think pops is gonna get taught a lesson though." he replied.

Arakniss looked confused. "Wait, you're not mad at me?" he asked.

Angel shook his head. "No, you're my brother. Why would I be mad at you for somethin' I know pops is responsible for. _Amo tou, anche Molly._ " he said.

Arakniss looked like he wanted to cry. He hugged Angel tightly, muttering apology after apology. Angel hugged him back, then looked over at his dad and his partner. Alastor had gotten a knife out of nowhere and was holding it against Henroin's throat. "I can't believe you. You make me sick. You were the reason Angel died, so you're the reason he's in this miserable place. What one earth do you have to say for yourself?" he growled.

Henroin spoke quietly, but harshly. "He's fuckin' the Radio demon, so you think that justifies him being a queer? Do what you like to me, I know I'm in the right. He's down here because of it, after all."

Alastor stabbed him in the throat and tossed him out the window with his tentacles. Then he turned to do the same to Arakniss but Angel put a hand out. "Arakniss didn't do nothin', he's okay, don't hurt him." he said.

Alastor put the knife away and walked over to the brothers. "Hello, Arakniss. My name is Alastor, pleasure to meet you." he stuck his hand out to the spider.

Arakniss shook it cautiously. "Likewise..." he said. Then he cleared his throat. "Thank you. Our father isn't exactly fond of Anthony- Angel, he wanted to come to try and beat him out of it, but I know Anth- _Angel_ wouldn't put up with it this time. I didn't know he had the Radio demon's protection."

Alastor smiled. "It's the least I can do for my partner." he replied.

Arakniss raised an eyebrow and looked at Angel. " _Quindi ne hai scelto uno_." he spoke.

" _Sì, e ne ho scelto uno buono_." Angel replied with a smile on his face.

Arakniss smiled as well and started heading towards the door. "Well, I'm going to go say hi to Molly. I'll see you later An- Angel." he said and shut the door.

There was a quiet, then Angel reached out and took Alastor's hand in his own. "You wanna continue or wait a bit more?" he asked.

Alastor sighed. "I would like to rest, actually. That took quite a bit out of me." he said.

Angel nodded and Alastor sat down and leaned on Angel, resting his head on his shoulder. Angel ran his fingers through hair and hummed a song Alastor couldn't recognize. It had been quite an eventful day, but that was okay. Angel was okay, and that was all that matter. Alastor closed his eyes. Most of Angel's family was just like him, except for his father. Molly was sweet and peppy, Arakniss was colder but also was very supportive. Alastor could only wish he had a family like that.

Not that it mattered. The hotel was his home, and everyone in it was his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, bitches! Let's GOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> Also, none of the backstories relate to canon, this is just what I assume from what I know about Hazbin Hotel. Don't take this as fact because it's probably not.


	8. Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter on this wonderful masterpiece, thank you for reading and enjoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!
> 
> So... WE GOT FANART! I drew them myself, and trust me it took a hot second to try and figure out how to fucking get the images in the fic but we did it! The pictures are edited because I'm a traditional artist and not a digital one, but hey, I think they look halfway decent.

"When was the last time we danced together?"

"Shut up, I know I'm terrible."

Alastor laughed and pulled Angel closer to him. They were missing around in Angel's room and decided to dance not seriously. They were currently having a lot of fun and bursting into random giggle fits at the silliest things. This was fun, Alastor liked this. Angel was kind to him and they had a good time together.

They weren't dancing seriously, just spinning around and stepping on each other's toes. Angel had forgone his usual black boots and was currently just in knee-high rainbow socks and a pink sweater with black shorts. Alastor was also in much more comfortable attire, red turtleneck sweater and black slacks, partially modern and partially his time, Angel had gone on a small shopping trip to get him outfits that would both be comfortable and nice-looking without being incredibly 1930s.

"So, _mon amour_ , you really think you're truly that awful?" he asked.

"Nah, but you're tone suggests otherwise." Angel replied, nearly slamming his forehead into the shorter man's. "I ain't prim and proper, _ragazzo dei cervi._ I like dancing in a different way."

"If it's anything to do with a pole or something similar, then I'm not interested."

Angel laughed one of his hearty laughs and spun around out of Alastor's grasp. "Not that kind. Just like moving my body to music, not ballroom dancing but something more fun and upbeat."

"Ah, interesting. I never really had the chance to go out dancing much myself in both life and death but I do enjoy dancing with you." Alastor stepped forward and took one of Angel's hands in his own and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry, is that too sappy for you?"

Angel smiled and shook his head, encasing Alastor in a hug. "Nah, yer perfect."

Alastor hugged him back. Angel was the only one who he was okay with touching him like this. What can he say, the other was very soft.

"Glad to hear that, _mon Angel_." he murmured.

"Are you ever going to stop speaking French so I can actually understand you?" Angel huffed.

Alastor separated just so he could plant a kiss on Angel's mouth. " _Non, je ne pense pas que je le ferai_." he replied, chuckling.

Angel grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him again, but both of them were laughing too much to really kiss at all. Angel accidentally fell down and that just made them laugh harder. Every time they made eye-contact was another burst of giggles, like high school girls. "Sh-Shut up! Don't make me laugh!" Angel shouted, crawling up trying to hold onto Alastor for stability, one set of hands on his waist. 

"I'm not trying too, sha." Alastor replied.

Angel laughed again, head bowed. Alastor hummed and ran his fingers through Angel's hair. "T _u es magnifique_." he said mostly to himself.

"Yeah, thanks." Angel replied. "I know that means, 'you are fantastic', right?"

"More along the lines of 'you are gorgeous, but close enough, darling."

The door opened behind them and Alastor turned around. "Hey, Alastor can you-" Charlie took one look and went red, dropping everything she was holding.

Only then did Alastor realize what their position looked like from the back. Angel's hands on his hips and head facing the lower half of him. "Oh..." was all he was able to say.

Charlie closed the door and shouted from the other side. "SORRY! I'LL COME BACK LATER!"

Alastor covered his mouth to contain more laughter. Angel was oblivious to the whole situation. "Wait, what happened?" he asked.

Alastor shook his head. "From the back, it looks rather lewd even though we're not doing anything of the sorts. Charlie was just confused." he explained.

Angel blinked, then snorted, and that snort turned into another laugh. "As if you'd let me do something like that to you. You said yourself the first moment we met."

Alastor helped Angel back onto his feet and the other brushed himself off. "Can we go back to kissing now?" he asked shyly.

Alastor nodded and Angel's lips were against his own again. He smiled into it and just was happy that stars aligned in his favor that he got such an amazing partner as Angel Dust.

The first sound he heard was Angel screaming.

Alastor sat up rigid in the bed and the spider looked at him upside-down with a huge smile on his face. "Mornin' suga." he said, hopping off the bed and all but hopping to his closet.

Alastor rubbed his eyes. Sleeping was weird for him, he didn't have to but it was nice when he felt safe tangled up with Angel. Strawberry found her way into his lap and he picked her up and let her rest on his shoulder. "Angel, darling. What's going on?" he asked.

"Didn't Charlie tell ya? Tomorrow the hotel's hostin' a Pride party, and we're settin' it up today!" Angel replied, hopping out in a pink shirt tied at the front, black shorts, and his rainbow socks.

"Um, Charlie mentioned something about a party. But why we are celebrating specifically the sin pride is beyond me." Alastor replied.

Angel blinked at him. "Hol' up. You don't know what Pride month is?" he asked.

Alastor cocked his head. "There's an entire month dedicated to it? No, I don't know what it is."

Angel all but screamed. "OH MY GOD! Al! Okay, lemme explain real quick. Durin' June we celebrate basically bein' able to choose who we love if at all. I think it's also rememberin' the Stonewall riot, which of course ya wouldn't know 'bout since it happened after ya died, but I never got ta celebrate it in my livin' life so I celebrate it down here! It's a big deal at the Porn Studios!"

Alastor was still confused. "Do you mean, it's a celebration of love?" he tried understanding.

"Uh, kinda." Angel said and held out a hand to Alastor. "C'mon, Charlie'll do a betta job at explainin' than I can."

They practically ran downstairs, Alastor snapping on clothes before anything else, and arriving in the makeshift ballroom where Charlie, Vaggie, and Niffty were already working. "Nice of you two to join us." Vaggie commented.

"No time for sass, _tette piccole_. Alastor doesn't fuckin' know what Pride month is an' I dunno how to explain it good." Angel said.

Charlie whipped her head around, almost dropping the rainbow flag she was holding. "Wait, really?" she asked.

"Can someone please explain to me why we're celebrating a deadly sin?" Alastor demanded.

Charlie grinned. "Al, you know how you and Angel are a couple but are the same sex?"

Alastor nodded. "Well, it's kind of celebrating couples like that, and people in general who should feel free to love whomever they want to unless they don't want to." Charlie explained. "Does that make sense?"

Alastor scrunched up his face. "Kind of." he replied.

"Someone help this ace bastard before I blow up." Angel groaned.

"Ace?" Alastor was still confused.

"Oh, Asexual, not interested in sex. Sorry if ya didn't wanna label it."

Alastor blinked. "No, I want to be included, this sounds like a lot of fun."

"Speak for yourself." Husk appeared out of nowhere, covered in a sparkly mess. "It's gonna take me a fucking week to get this shit outta my fur." he grumbled.

Alastor laughed. "Husker, surely it can't be all that bad."

Pride month, as Alastor came to learn, was indeed a lot of fun.

On the day of the party, Angel and Vaggie had rainbow capes around their shoulders, while Charlie wore one with pink, blue, and purple. Husk was gifted a cape with blue, pink, and yellow. Niffty wore a rainbow skirt and glitter on her face and in her hair. Alastor was flamboyant as ever, dressing in one of his favorite skirt and shirt combinations, black boots included, and rainbow eye makeup that may have been a little too much but was attractive all the same.

Right before the party Angel wrapped a cape around Alastor's shoulders, one with black, grey, white, and purple stripes. "May I ask what this is?" he asked, looking at his partner.

Angel granted him a small smile. "Ace flag, is that okay?" he replied.

Alastor ran a hand down the material of the flag. "It's not horrid looking. I suppose to fit the theme." inside he actually really liked it.

Angel smiled wider and hugged Alastor from behind. "You fucker." he laughed.

Alastor hummed to himself. He was certain today would be a good day for everyone in the hotel.

Angel was not kidding when he said the Pron Studios went all out for this month. Everything was lit up rainbow and so many flags with different colors were hung from the roof. It was certainly colorful. The hotel wasn't far behind, dressing up as much as they could with the colors, patrons and people outside of the hotel encouraged to come down the party wearing a respective flag. A few came down with a black and white flag with a rainbow A, which Angel explained as being straight, attracted to the opposite sex, but ally's to the Pride community.

There were so many terms for sexuality and romance and gender and frankly, Alastor didn't want to learn them all right now. But the party was fun. People were smiling and all-around having a good time. There was music and dancing and really good food, some which Alastor had helped to prepare.

Angel was easily the most noticeable person in the crowd. He was beautiful, talking and laughing with everyone he could find. There were surprisingly a large number of people here, almost packing the ballroom. Husk drunk himself enough to find others with his flag and start drunk-talking to them. Alastor could only imagine the conversations.

Charlie walked up to him, wearing her hair braided with rainbow ribbons and she was wearing a shirt with HUMAN in different flag colors across her breast. She looked happy. "I'm really surprised, but grateful, that you came to join us. Love the flag, by the way." she noted.

"I wanted to see what it was like. We didn't have this when I was alive." Alastor mused.

Charlie's expression softened. "Oh, right, I suppose that kind of stuff wasn't exactly... that big of a thing when you were living." she trailed off.

"I wish it was. This is so much fun." Alastor replied. "I never gave a damn about people doing whatever with whomever, but I guess not as many people were as care-free as I was."

"Speaking of which, that's something I'll need to speak with you about later. Heaven isn't a big fan of this in general, but we're not going to _not_ host a pride month. We're trying to work around the whole 'homosexuality is a sin' thing."

Alastor stared at her. "Ah, yes, I forgot about that. Don't worry, princess. I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to still get our patrons into the castles in the clouds." he smiled.

Charlie smiled back before being whisked away by Vaggie. Alastor waved to her only to be approached by Angel. "Hey, babe. How ya doin'?" he asked.

"Splendid, _mon Angel_. How about yourself?" he said, looping his arm around the spider's waist.

"Abso-fuckin'-lutey, Al. I love Pride! It's fun and I can be whoever I wanna be at these, without much fear of people giving a shit." he replied. "Pride's a safe place for a lotta people, and yeah, it's a ton of fun, who wouldn't wanna be a part of it? But it's mostly to feel like we being, y'know?"

Alastor didn't know. He didn't know because he didn't get to be accepted. His mum and dad died before he could even realize what 'acception' entailed. And he didn't want to be accepted by people after the stuff he did. Which was fine, Angel accepted him as he was, wholeheartedly.

"Angel." Alastor spoke.

Angel turned to him and Alastor kissed him. Angel leaned into and Alastor couldn't feel more at home.

Alastor nearly fell asleep, sitting up with Angel resting against his chest, it was just so comfortable.

"Hey, Al?" Angel mumbled softly.

"Yes, _mon Angel?"_

" _Ti amo, maledetto cervo_."

Alastor nearly laughed at that. " _Moi aussi, araignée chérie. Je t'aime beacoup."_

Angel hummed and started snoring lightly. Alastor ran his claws through his fluffy hair. " _Ne l'oublie pas, mon cher."_

Angel Dust and Nuggs ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Al and his bun ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes to take away from the story that I didn't mention.  
> -Arakniss is now a patron at the hotel and is staying there full time.  
> -Angel and Alastor *almost* had sex but didn't due to Alastor having an Asexual panic attack every time and Angel just not wanting to try again.  
> -Henroin never came back to the hotel.  
> -Don't ask me where the fuck Valentino is because I don't know, in this he isn't the asshole that he is in canon and fanon alike and he could care less about Angel and Alastor's relationship as long as Angel's still working for him.  
> -There were a few other names that Angel and Alastor called each other in the last chapter, one of them being 'sha' which is inspired by another fic that incorporates Alastor's Louisiana background into his speech a bit more.  
> -There were a few edits made to the previous chapters concerning grammar or other, so if you re-read the fic and notice those changes... yeah.  
> -Still feel free to comment in French or Italian (or English) and I'll respond.  
> -Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wasn't able to do any French/Italian slang because I don't properly speak the languages. But just know this isn't exactly what people speaking this language would say.
> 
> If any of you all speak French (or Italian) then feel free to comment in that language and I'll reply in that language. I feel like there's going to be many interesting comments.


End file.
